


Summoning

by GenerallyHuxurious (GallifreyanOmnishambles)



Series: Huxurious Huxloween [16]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bruises, Choking, Consentacles, Dubious Consentacles, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Oil, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Restraints, Rough Sex, Slime, Sounding, Summoning, Summoning Circles, Urethral Play, Witch Hux, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:52:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8318137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanOmnishambles/pseuds/GenerallyHuxurious
Summary: Witch Hux summons a tentacle monster. Come on, admit you read that sentence and knew EXACTLY what he intends to do with it. 
Huxloween Day 18





	

**Author's Note:**

> A month ago tumblr artist letmeputitinyourbutt [mentioned an idea regarding Witch Hux and a tentacle monster](http://letmeputitinyourbutt.tumblr.com/post/149937960268/letmeputitinyourbutt-hux-would-be-the-kind-of). I really hope I filled the prompt properly!

Hux paced evenly around the room, trying to delude himself that he wasn’t as excited as he felt.

The summoning circle was perfect, just as it should be since it had taken him two hours just to draw up. He wiped the chalk from his fingers with the soft edge of his shift. Normally he’d object to the white fingerprints marring the deep grey silk, but his arousal had long passed the point where he could care. 

A flicker of orange caught his eye as he passed the mirror. He paused to admire himself, long slim fingers fluttering from the blush stained line of his throat down to the pale band of thigh visible between thick black stockings and grey silk shift. The fabric tented slightly over the pierced peaks of his nipples and the swell of his half hard cock. 

Keeping his gaze on the mirror he edged up the hem of shift and palmed his growing erection through the lace of his boxer briefs. He felt like he’d been aroused for days. He hadn’t touched himself since he’d found this particular spell the week before. 

That someone else would have created a spell that catered so perfectly to his own, very specific, interests had seemed almost too good to be true. And yet. Here he was. 

With one last squeeze to the head of his cock he turned away, admiring the slim tattooed lines of his arms and back before he knelt in the centre of the circle and vanished from the scope of the mirror’s reflection.

Perhaps he should have suspended it from the ceiling. 

He leaked at the thought of watching what was about to happen and immediately dismissed the idea. If just the concept had precome staining his shorts he would never be able to last when faced with the reality. 

The grimoire he’d found the spell in had included a great many warnings and precautions - including a specific banishment spell that he'd spent two days preparing separately.

The spell itself was a general summoning charm for a certain kind of creature, but exactly what answered the summons could not be predicted. As such he’d placed a few bowls of his favourite non-reactive oils around the centre of the summoning circle. There was a chance that what came through might not have lubrication of its own but he also didn’t want to spoil the pleasure of being stretched by preparing himself in advance as advised in the text.

He knelt primly in his place as he chanted the spell- knees together, shift covering his arousal, back straight, black painted fingernails clenching lightly against his thighs. He was secure in his power here, not some over-eager sybarite incapable of control. Still, his mouth watered and his palms were slick with sweat as he waited.

The room was dark, lit only with the few black tallow candles the spell permitted, but it still took a few moments for him to perceive the soft purple glow at the centre of the circle. 

It barely more than an ember and Hux frowned in frustration when nothing else happened. Perhaps he had misspoken a word. 

He was about to stand and step out of the circle to consult the grimoire again when the light shifted and stretched. It became a tiny ring, the centre darkening and expanding with an exasperating slowness. 

Gradually, in the dim light, he realised the edges of the light were being disrupted. A single tentacle, coloured like petroleum on water and barely the size of his smallest finger, had made its way through the circle of light and was slowly questing around it. A second tentacle joined it. Together they eased the ring wider and Hux couldn’t help the way his cock twitched and jumped at the thought of them turning that attention onto himself. 

More and more tentacles joined the first, loosening the portal until it was easily large enough for a grown man to climb through. 

They spread out now, blindly exploring their environment. Despite the metallic sheen across their backs it was clear that the tentacles were actually quite dry, and the instant they encountered the offered oil they dove into it with relish. 

Hux licked his lips as he watched them squirm and writhe over one another. He couldn’t tell if they were all one creature or many. Some had suckers, or small frond like feelers, while others were smooth and featureless. Some pulsed and undulated, some maintained their shape. He couldn’t possibly count how many there were but they varied in thickness from half an inch to easily the diameter of one of his own slim wrists. 

With the oil distributed between them they moved on, slithering over the floor with soft wet sounds. 

One brushed his knees and he let out the breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding. He sounded tremulous and ruined before they’d even begun to touch him. 

Instantly they stilled then, and in a rush of convulsing limbs, they turned and hurried towards him.

He sat frozen as they wriggled up his knees and into his lap. Some paused at the pulse of his cock and squirmed against the fabric of his shift, others continued upwards.

Hux groaned when a suckered tendril glided over his nipple, catching lightly on one ball of the bar pierced through it. The appendage stopped, pausing as if it were considering the effect. It twisted the nub of flesh a little fiercely and Hux couldn’t help but keen. 

More slim tentacles joined the first, snaking across his chest until they located the second piercing. They pulled and kneaded the flesh until it peaked, aching beneath his shift. 

Meanwhile the feelers in his lap had raised the silk enough to find but not properly free his cock. Moving as if in agreement, every tentacle convulsed and twisted at once, tearing the thin fabric from sternum to thighs. Stripping it away from his body they spread out to explore his bare skin with renewed vigour.

The sensation was marvellous, and very quickly overwhelming as the tentacles wrapped around his shoulders and neck and upper arms, petting and stroking his chest and jaw and belly. 

Hux marvelled at the gentleness of the touch and the weightlessness as he was slowly eased backward. 

It didn’t last. 

He didn’t mean to move much, hadn’t intended to shift his weight, but his feet were still under his backside and surely he’d end up bent back like a bow if he didn’t move them around to the front. He had managed to raise himself less than half an inch before the tentacles tensed.

What had been soft and gentle a moment before became tense and unshakable. He was locked in place. 

The tendrils playing with his nipples twisted harshly as if in punishment and another slipped into his mouth as he gasped, pinning down his tongue.

Two more forced their way between his knees, slimming and expanding to push them further and further apart. Several more, too many to count, had slipped into the back of his shorts and were writhing their way into his crack. 

He thrashed when suckers caught at the delicate insides of his thighs, hauling him open as the pressure against his shoulders increased. 

The only warning that his briefs had been torn away was a chilling breeze of cold air over his perineum before the sudden shocking wetness of a slim feeler slipping into his hole. It twisted against the furl of muscle, rippling and expanding while more tentacles squirmed around his entrance and crept upwards over his balls. 

Hux fought to stay upright but each time he managed to free a limb from one tentacle two more replaced it. 

He was pinned, first at the wrists, then the elbows then finally his shoulders touched the floorboards. He was still his knees, his thighs spread wide so that his back was deeply arched and the crown of his head was only other point of contact with the floor. 

He was completely open and utterly helpless. 

The focus returned to his nipples. The entity seemed fascinated with the metal bars running through his flesh. Each twist dragged another moan from his throat and every noise was rewarded with the addition of another questing tendril into his mouth and over his cock and into his ass. 

They wriggled and squirmed in unison. As his hole stretched and fluttered around the intrusion the tentacles on his cock increased their exploration. 

Precome dripped onto his belly when one pressed against his prostate and instantly the movement was repeated. And then again. 

Hux moaned and they withdrew, bunching and curling towards his rim for a moment before driving suddenly deeper. He clenched and writhed, pressing his hips down against the coiling mass inside him. More precome spilled onto his hips and now the tendrils on his cock were stroking him and the ones in his mouth were thrusting back into this throat and whatever was happening to his nipples and his balls he couldn’t tell but it was amazing.

The pace of the thrusts into his ass steadily increased, one or two tendrils hitting his prostate with every movement. He couldn’t tell if more tentacles were still being added or if they were merely expanding but he’d never felt so full in his life, stuffed in every orifice with the most perfect, toe curling rhythm.

His balls tightened and three of the tentacles followed, kneading his prostate from the outside as the tendrils on his chest tugged sharply…

His vision went dark at the edges as he convulsed in their grip.

He came screaming, the sounds muffled by the tentacles still languidly fucking his throat as he painted thick white stripes over his own chest. The writhing appendages wrapped around his cock and filling his hole nearly to the point of pain milked him through it. Suckers pushed and pulled to work his prostate from within and without, quickly turning mind churning pleasure into wrecked overstimulation. 

With his orgasm the creatures determination to hold him still had seemingly vanished. Reaching out Hux tried to grab the potion bottle necessary to end the spell but his fingers were oil-slick and boneless in the face of such endless bliss. He fumbled and it rolled away with a dull tinkle against the floorboards. 

His arms were stretched high above his head, his fingers scrabbling to reach it even as the tentacles thrashed and dragged him back. Every movement tightened or jostled something in him or around him, squeezing the last feeble drops of cum from his aching dick. 

Too much, too much, too much.

Finally, with a kick that made the tentacles in his ass bunch against his overused bundle of nerves, he caught the neck of the bottle with one painted fingernail. He sobbed and mewled as he slowly dragged it close enough to grab, his body shaking at the overstimulation. 

He was done, he was so so done. The sooner he got this thing banished the better. A bath and then bed. Yes, yes, perfect.

It was a fight to to sit up right, the change of angle forcing the knotting tentacles impossibly deeper while the ones around his neck and stroking his tongue flexed as if deciding whether to pin him again. 

His cock jumped unbidden at the stretch of his rim as he shifted and he felt tears of frustration prickle as his moaned low in his throat. 

It hurt but it felt so fucking good. 

He needed to… he needed to banish this thing before he gave into temptation and let it split him in two with a second round. 

Forcing himself to concentrate over the returning wave of pleasure Hux raised the bottle, intending to smash it against the summoning circle and close the spell.

His eyes widened in horror at the smears of chalk littering the floor. The thing had fucked him several feet across the room and his stockings had ruined the circle along the way. 

The creature wasn’t bound any more.

He had no way of sending it back. 

Subtly the tentacles flexed and squeezed, in acknowledgement or demonstration.

Forgotten, the bottle fell from his nerveless hands as he shook, his head swimming at the prospect. 

Hux felt like he was floating as thicker, drier tentacles looped gently around his wrists and ankles, cradling him beneath his hips and shoulders as he was lowered to the floor. He was spreadeagled now, his thighs and arms forced wide until there wasn’t an inch of his body the writhing mass could not reach. 

While the bulk of the creature rearranged his limbs the oiled tentacles nestled between his legs began to squirm once more. They petted along the limp but twitching length of his cock, avoiding the head in favour of teasing the shaft with featherlight touches. Try as he might Hux couldn’t help but sigh and gasp at the sensation.

Slowly, far, far too slowly he became aware of the faint wet squelch and slide of more tentacles dragging themselves through the portal. There was something different about the newcomer. It sounded heavier and larger somehow...

Hux thrashed, the tentacles in his mouth and at his throat fighting to keep his shoulders against the floorboards, as he struggled to get upright enough to see this latest arrival. 

He instantly collapsed back, boneless and pliant at the sight. Twitching with discomfort his cock filled rapidly at the mere thought of what he'd glimpsed while his chest heaved with thrilled trepidation. 

He honestly wasn't sure if he regretted the choice to look. 

His let his eyes slip closed in anticipation, determined to enjoy the sensations for what they were before he let himself see the thing again. 

The tentacles in his ass had retreated, leaving only the thin dexterous tips to pull and prise at his rim. He arched his back as much as he could, spreading his knees still further to put his used, loose hole more fully on display. He waited, his limbs trembling with the strain, the cold air raising gooseflesh on his cold damp thighs.

Gradually the appendages in his mouth eased back, leaving his mouth to pet gently along his lips. Slowly, with muted pops as each sucker released in turn, the ones that had been coiled about his throat descended to tease his nipples. They squirmed in unhurried patterns against the peaked flesh, twisting and rolling the metal bars in an uncoordinated rhythm that pushed him to an aching hardness.

The wait was too much.

Hux wriggled and moaned, trying to fuck up into the tentacles still wrapped firmly around his dick or down onto the ones holding him open. Instead of gaining relief his frustration built as one by one the tentacles slid way. Only one remained now, tugging at his testicles with a fitful pulse that kept his arousal peaked without any hope of fulfilment.

The noises turned from moans to whines to finally a petulant, desperate silence. He could feel the precome oozing gently down in long strings onto his stomach from his elevated cock. Blood and oils and the sharp taste of the creature’s skin coated his tongue as he bit it to keep silent. Clearly the creature was waiting for his full surrender.

A single cool, slim tentacle stroked gently over his glans, caressing around the slit in smaller and smaller circles. Hux felt his attention drawn inward to that one point of contact even though the quality of light through his eyelids was changing. The illumination from the candles was gradually reducing. He should be concerned. He didn’t care. All he could think about was the intense wriggling around his slit.

Pressure at his lips eased his jaw open.

Suddenly the tentacle on his dick tightened to a spear and dipped into his urethral entrance, fucking shallowly in the head of his cock. 

Hux screamed at the sensation only to have the sound cut off and intensified by the two appendages that plunged into both ass and throat almost simultaneously. Huge, blunted ended things, they felt so much larger than they’d seemed when he’d first glimpsed them. 

Unlike the first tentacles, that had taken their lubrications from the oils Hux had set out for the purpose, these limbs were coated with slick and seemed to be producing more. It poured from the tight stretched corners of his mouth and pooled on the floor between his upraised thighs.

Whatever it was smoothed the passage of the thick muscular organs as they drove relentlessly into him with a deep, rolling rhythm. The thinner tendrils that had held him open only moments before kneaded persistently over his ass and the hollows of his cheeks, encouraging him to suck and clench around the intrusion, despite the overwhelming, nerve wracking pressure of it all. 

His second orgasm was rushing to the surface, his entire abdomen felt overheated and tight as his balls seemed to swell in the persistent restraining grip. 

Smaller tentacles still teased and tugged at his nipple piercings, sending shock waves rippling to his plugged but otherwise neglected cock.

He wasn’t sure how long he hovered there on the edge. He opened his eyes but all he could see was the immense outline of the thing fucking into his throat and the twitch of the feelers against his cheeks. Though the intrusion into his throat relented every few seconds to allow him to breath, his vision still sparkled and cracked at the edges with every thrust. He let them close again.

Hux hadn’t the energy for sight anyway, or even thought. All he could do was shiver and clench against the thing using his body for its own fulfilment. He couldn’t keep track of the sensations any more. What was better- the thickness of the tentacle stretching his rim to its limits or the kink where it relentlessly massaged his prostate? The suckers plucking and squeezing at his nipples or the ones teasingly kneading over his balls and perineum? The feelers twisting in his hair or the pulsating grip holding his limbs captive? 

As he drifted, a man shaped mass of nerves and pleasure, he felt the first warnings against his tongue and his inner walls. The two thickest tentacles spasmed and bunched, the soft ooze of additional slick becoming spasmodic as the pace impossibly deepened and increased.

Suddenly the oil slicked tentacles from before returned to his cock, writhing and pulsating around him as they rippled from root to tip. The feeler in his slit dived deeper for an instant then withdrew with a disorientating jerk. 

The nebulous cloud of pleasure collapsed inward to that single point of brilliant pleasure pain and Hux finally came. 

He couldn’t scream around the obstruction in his throat as he arched and clenched as far as his bonds would permit, every muscle in his body tightening fitfully the pulsing intrusions. 

Distantly he felt them swell and release in response. Thick warm slick poured into him. He almost swore he could feel his stomach distend as it filled his channel. 

Desperate, he swallowed hard to keep himself from drowning on the emissions entering his throat and pouring over his chin and throat. 

His own come felt red hot as it splashed onto his belly and chest. The tentacles seemed to drag even more from him than the first time, wriggling happily over his skin as if determined to collect it all. 

At long last he was lowered back to the floor with halting deliberate care. The appendage in his mouth withdrew first, painting long lazy lines down his torso as he coughed and gasped. The smaller tentacles followed, squirming over the larger one where they dragged across his bruised and aching cock. 

It seemed as if they had to coax the last shivering tendril to slip reluctantly free from his ass. Gently they stroked and twitched against the seam where they were joined. The touches sent agonising jolts through his nerves. He sobbed. 

One exhausted foot kicked out of its own accord and the thing finally retreated with one last apologetic caress along his calf. 

There was a sound not entirely dissimilar to a cork popping. Silence.

He was alone. 

Hux stared at the ceiling, panting heavily while he took stock of himself. 

Every part of him ached. 

He was laying in a pool of oils and ichor that spread each time his well used hole twitched to expel more of the creatures release. In fact there wasn’t an inch of him that wasn’t liberally smeared with goo, spit and his own come. 

Peering down at himself he saw that his skin was littered with sucker marks. The patterns overlaid around his extremities, leaving bruises on top of bruises until he was nearly purple across his most sensitive erogenous zones. 

Nonchalantly he ran a trembling finger tip over one swollen nipple. 

A broken rasp was all his throat could make of the satisfied groan he tried to give in response. 

Blissfully his toes curled against the wet floorboards.

He’d have to do this again.

Next month perhaps. 

His fingers trailed down towards his cock of their own accord.

Maybe next week. 

And he wouldn’t bother with preparing the banishment spell next time. 


End file.
